


Consolation

by Archangel06



Series: Red sand, silver light [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bottom Din Djarin, Explicit Sex, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Someone take care of Din Djarin for the love of God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel06/pseuds/Archangel06
Summary: He had found himself kind of adrift, his mission completed and the Creed broken, with a whole load of nothing to show for it...Din Djarin goes back to Tatooine. The Marshal is there for him. No real plot, only fluff and porn.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Red sand, silver light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Consolation

Din had no idea how in the stars he had ended up completely naked, helmetless and sprawled on a bed, with Cobb Vanth on top of him licking his stomach and pumping his hard cock.  
Or rather, he knew, but he was too obnubilated by pleasure to be able to recall any details about it. 

It had all begun after that Luke Skywalker bloke had taken Grogu away, presumably forever. He had found himself kind of adrift, his mission completed and the Creed broken, with a whole load of nothing to show for it.  
Talking with Bo Katan hadn’t helped, like at all. He was in the throes of a profound crisis of faith, and what did the woman do? Repeated to him that he was a forcedamned extremist, that it was exceedingly stupid to hold oneself up to such a rigid code of conduct. A code of conduct that imposed anything over the safety of a child was an abomination. That if anything, he would have to be commended for having the forcedamned guts to break a taboo (the heavy sarcasm was unmistakable) in order to protect an innocent foundling. Nothing was more sacred than a foundling’s life, and in her opinion, Din had honoured the name of Mandalor and of his Tribe in a way that few ever managed to. 

Din wanted to believe her. Desperately so, in fact. But one doesn’t just break one of the greatest taboos of his society and walks away unscathed, especially if he has to abandon a child who, to all intents and purposes, was his son no long after that.  
And so, adrift and without a purpose, he had landed back on Tatooine, in search for some familiarity, some human contact, someone who would just listen to him.  
Cobb Vanth had done exactly that. 

He had listened, offered comfort and a wisdom that Din had accepted more readily than he had with Bo Katan. It was strange, but maybe not so much, after all: sure, Vanth was an outsider, and thus not entitled to an opinion about the Creed or the Mandalorians or the Way, but in a way, it made sense. As an outsider, he wasn’t blinded by the preconceived notions proper of the Mandalorians, and he could offer a new perspective on things. 

This full contact had taken almost a full month to blossom- a long month during which he had earned his keep by acting as Cobb's deputy: it had begun with a pat on the back, then Cobb putting his hand over Din’s gloved hand, then over Din’s ungloved hand… Vanth had been slow and gentle, and had demonstrated that to him, Din was something more than an armour, that he remembered that there was a human being underneath the beskar. He showed to Din that he was allowed to feel grief and doubt and pain, that he didn’t have to be perfect all the time. And Din had been so hungry, no, so absolutely starving for touch and understanding, that he had let it happen much more quickly than he would have normally. 

Vanth had also flat out refused to see Din’s face. “You are throwing yourself at me in grief, and I will not allow you to do anything you might regret later. There will be time to take it off when you are thinking straight again, if you feel so inclined” he had whispered, gently pressing his hands over Din’s, gently stopping him before he could remove the helmet. “To be honest, I would love to be able to kiss you… no, don’t. Here, use this to blindfold me.” He had taken off his red scarf, and handed it to his lover. 

Never someone had been so attentive, so mindful of his boundaries before. Everybody else had just taken the “don’t remove the helmet” as a challenge, and tried to trick or surprise him into removing it. Even if technically it didn’t matter anymore, Cobb had remembered how important, how vital it was for him, and he wanted to respect that boundary, no matter how shaky it was. 

“Thank you” Din murmured, and he hoped that the modulator managed to convey the gratitude he felt. And now he was stark naked with no helmet on and Vanth’s hand tightly wrapped around his cock, making him moan like a beast. It was too much but he didn’t know how to make it stop.  
“Hmmm, you are a loud one eh?” sniggered the Marshal, stopping for a moment to kiss him. 

“S- sorry, too much… I’m not used to… being touched” panted Din, his voice breaking up into a couple of a-ah!s. “I never… I never…” 

“You never had sex?” 

“N- no…” Din felt the blush of shame rise to his cheeks despite the kindness in Cobb’s tone, and was glad that the Marshal had insisted to wear a blindfold. 

“Din… you should have told me. I don’t want to overwhelm you, sweetie. Let’s take things a bit slower, hmm?” the concern in his voice was absolutely genuine. “If it’s too much for you, just tell me to stop, and I will.” He didn’t put his hands again in any sensitive areas of Din’s body, but dragged him closer and searched for his face. “Take a breath. Good boy… just relax. I’m sorry, I’ve been a tad too enthusiastic.”  
They cuddled for a while, until Din felt back in control, and then they had started again, slower: Cobb gave him the time to process things, and this gave Din the mental space to explore his lover’s body and even to be daring. 

“Mmmh, that’s it… a bit tighter…” Cobb’s pleased moans emboldened him, and he started massaging Cobb’s dick a bit more vigorously. “Mh, you sure you’ve never done this before?” 

“Never. I wouldn’t forget something… something like this” whispered Din. “Is this how it’s supposed to be like?” 

“There are many- ooh! I like that! Many different things that you can do… but this is the general gist” grinned Cobb before capturing Din’s mouth in a tender kiss. 

“I thought… I thought it would only be… you know, from behind…” again, Din was inordinately happy for the blindfold: he felt that if he went any redder in the face, he would spontaneously combust. 

“That’s just one of the many possibilities, sweetheart. But don’t worry, we’ll just stick to the basics. The finer points of the art of lovemaking can wait.”  
Din wanted to inquire further, but a kiss prevented him from saying anything, and Cobb rolled on top of him, starting to do some unspeakably erotic things to his neck. He couldn’t prevent a very undignified squeal from escaping his lips. And then, Cobb descended south, putting his mouth to Din’s cock. 

“Stars!” he choked on the word, feeling that wet tongue swirling around his tip like it was a candy. His hips bucked upward when his length was engulfed by the hot wetness, he wanted more, moremoremoremore-  
He keened when the mouth left his cock. 

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m going to do something even better right now” whispered Cobb with a grin. He rolled over and blindly reached over the cubic bedside table, fumbling in search of the drawer. He rummaged some more into the drawer, and with a “ah, here it is!” retrieved what looked like a small, cylindrical container full of some kind of… gel? 

“What’s… what’s that for?” asked Din, suddenly uneasy. 

“It’s lube, to make things smoother. It hurts, without it.” He paused for a moment. “Would you prefer to be top or bottom?”  
Din hesitated. He knew what being a bottom meant, and he sure as hell didn’t want to do that. But he didn’t want to inflict that on Cobb, who had been so kind with him, so trying to keep a tremor out of his voice he answered. 

“B- bottom?” damn, why did it come out more like a question than a statement?  
Cobb, hearing the obvious hesitation in Din’s voice, cocked his head. 

“When done properly it doesn’t hurt, you know- on the contrary, it’s very pleasurable. It is quite intense though, so I understand if you don’t feel like doing it.” 

“Oh.” Din didn’t quite know what to say. 

“Tell you what, we can try, and if at any moment you feel that it’s just too much for you, just tell me and we’ll stop. What do you think?” 

Din nodded, then remembered that Cobb couldn’t see him, and whispered an embarrassed “yes…”. Cobb settled again, this time between Din’s legs, stroking him gently. “Now, sweetheart, I want you to breathe slowly. Don’t hyperventilate… slowly. Like so. Good boy” he said, popping the tube open and drizzling a generous dose of lube on his whole hand. He started to stroke Din’s cock, slowly. “There- it’s better with the lube, isn’t it?” he murmured as Din left out a long sigh. Slowly he worked his way down the shaft, fondling his lover’s testies for a while, before getting to the perineum. Din inhaled sharply, and tensed: Cobb said nothing, and simply kept circling with a finger, until he felt the Mandalorian starting to relax. He kept at it until Din relaxed completely. 

“I’ll push one finger in, is that ok?” 

The Mandalorian propped himself on the elbows, and took a deep breath before nodding, staring at his own crotch where Cobb’s hand was. “Oh… I mean, yes. It’s ok” he whispered, suddenly remembering that Cobb couldn’t see him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back when the finger probed into him. 

“There it is. Good boy, you’re such a good boy” murmured Cobb, as Din emitted a series of short moans. “Do you like it?” 

“Mmh- mhh.” The moan was accompanied by a nod. “It… yes… oohh… feels go- AH!” Din jumped on the mattress as if he had been electrocuted. “Stars, w- what… what…” 

“There’s a little organ right here” explained Cobb, stressing the word with another push on the organ in question, and causing Din to jump again “That feels very pleasant when it’s stimulated. Is it too much?” 

“N- noo” moaned Din, clenching the bedsheets with both fists. “But… I will… I will… if you keep doing…” 

“I see. No worries” smiled Cobb, leaning forward to kiss Din in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He was rewarded when Din melted into his kiss. Soon enough he added a second finger, taking his sweet time to stretch, prod and pleasure the Mandalorian: when he was a slave, he hadn’t been extended that courtesy. But that time was long past. A third finger joined the others, and Din was moaning in the most delicious manner. 

“Reckon you’re ready?” asked Cobb. 

“Think… think so” panted the Mandalorian, and actually moaned in protest when Cobb retracted his fingers. 

“Give me a pillow” said the Marshal, firmly, and Din complied, confused. What was a pillow for? “Raise your hips… there. Now, spread your legs a bit more… that’s it. Ready, sweetheart?” 

“Yes…” 

Cobb put the head of his cock against Din’s opening. “Relax, this isn’t going to be different from the fingers. Just a little more intense… if you tense up, it will hurt” murmured Cobb. He felt Din willing himself to relax. 

He pushed gently, and Din tensed again. 

This would be slow going, he thought, and although he did feel somewhat frustrated, he wasn’t about to take it out on that poor man. He was a virgin, for the star’s sake. “Relax” he murmured again, searching for Din’s cock and starting to stroke it. It worked: with a moan, the Mandalorian relaxed, and allowed Cobb to push inside him a couple of inches more. Stars, it felt good. It had been a while since he had dipped the cookie, and now he was growing more and more frustrated. He wanted to let his lust free- but he couldn’t. Not yet, at least. 

Finally, he managed to bury himself fully into Din’s body- stars, it was feverishly hot and tight and oh he wanted to push so badly… 

“M- move?” stuttered Din, apparently incapable of formulating a full sentence. Cobb, keeping an iron grip on his lust, started to push gently, with a regular rhythm, and his control was rewarded. 

Din started to make some truly indecent moans, throaty and deep. He was coming apart at the seams, and Cobb couldn’t resist any longer. He braced himself on his own hands and changed the angle slightly, increasing the pace- not punishingly so, but it was enough to send Din truly spiralling: he started thrashing on the bed, desperate, overwhelmed, screaming in pleasure when Cobb hit again his prostate. 

“Oh fuck moremoremoremoremoremoreplease-” his begging was cut off by a strangled moan, and Cobb felt the semen squirting on his abdomen. The last rational part of his brain thought oh, that’s a lot! And that last proof of just how much Din was enjoying it all pushed him over the edge. He came with a prolonged groan, vaguely surprised at the intensity of his own orgasm. 

He collapsed over Din, who was still twitching and groaning weakly. 

They remained like that for who knew how long before Cobb finally realised that probably he was squashing Din’s chest and rolled away. “Well?” he said, with a grin. He couldn’t see Din’s face, but the Mandalorian felt like he was about to melt into the mattress. 

“That… that was… awesome. Fantastic. Never… never had an orgasm like that” murmured Din, still sounding somewhat dazed. Cobb couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I’m glad to hear that” he answered, leaning to kiss Din. Being blindfolded, he missed the mouth and ended up kissing him on one eye. “Whops” he chuckled again. Din chuckled as well, and rose his hands to Cobb’s face, to guide him to his mouth. Much to Cobb’s surprise, he felt Din’s hands going to the knot that held up the blindfold: before he could break the kiss to protest, the blindfold fell, and he found himself staring into Din’s eyes.  
They were brown and soft, the same hue of the extremely expensive Corellian whisky he had tasted once, and every bit as intoxicating. 

“Din…” 

“I want you to see me” whispered Din. It was obvious that with the helmet perennially covering his face, he had never needed to learn how to school his face and to hide his emotions: his expression was a mixture of grief, desire, and hope. Cobb couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“Thank you, Din. I appreciate this.” He hoped that his tone conveyed how deeply he appreciated and understood. Maybe he didn’t understand exactly what the Creed had meant, and still meant, for Din: but he understood how big of a step it was for him, to actually show his face. Just to be safe, he emphasized the words with a kiss. 

On his part, Din felt simply too exhausted to be feeling anything. He was only vaguely aware that there was an embarrassingly large amount of sperm spread on both their bellies, and probably they would have better take a round in the fresher before it turned into an extremely gross dry crust… but he felt just so tired. The orgasm had been powerful, much more powerful than he had ever been able to give himself with only his hands and fingers (except maybe for the first couple of times), and this last month had been both mentally and physically taxing. He had been acting as the Marshal’s deputy, and much to his surprise, everyone in Mos Pelgo readily accepted him: this had meant patrolling, finding lost children or bantha, dealing with the Tusken and stopping bar fights, plus his own constant introspection. That in particular felt like it drained him more than an entire day spent under the scorching rays of the twin suns.  
And then… this. It had been draining. His first time, and it had been so loaded with questions about himself. And there was the future to think about. The dark sabre- he hadn’t quite felt up to talking about it to the Marshal yet…  
A wet, blessedly cool and soft something plopped on his stomach, startling him from his reverie. 

“Uh- wha-”

“Relax, I’m just cleaning you. You look so tired that if you’d tried to go to the fresher now, you’d just fall asleep before you took three paces.” 

“Ah.” Dimly, Din felt stupid for not being able to come up with anything more, but his brain felt like it was drowning in molasses. The movement of the rag on his stomach was slow… hypnotic… it was cool… his whole world seemed to be reduced only to that rag… and then it disappeared… the last thing he was aware of, was a light kiss on his lips before sleep crashed over him like a tidal wave. 

The Marshal sat on the edge of the bed, looking fondly at the sleeping form of Din, finally asleep. He hoped that he had found some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have wanted to write some smutty smut about Din Djarin for a while, and now... here it is! At first I liked more the Din Djarin/Migs Mayfield pairing, but after reading some works here, our favourite Marshal won me over.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment and to tell me what you did or didn't like ^_^


End file.
